Resident Evil: Steven part 2
by RagingBlonde
Summary: I do not own any of the rights to the Characters Capcom has created in their Resident Evil games/books. The only one who is my creation is Sonya and Rick. This is part 2 continuing.


**Part 2**

**July 20****th****, 1998**

The sun was shining, it was beginning to be a hot day, Steven was already awake making breakfast as the birds chirped outside. "Well good morning" Sonya smiled as she gave him a hug and a kiss. He smiled back at her as he placed the crisp bacon on top of the paper towel to dry out the grease. Sonya put on her flip flops and went outside to grab the morning paper; she was invested in reading every day to find out if the cannibal killers and if made their way into the city yet. "Hey Sonya!" She turned around seeing Jimmy behind her, "Hey Jimmy! Can you believe a total of 9 people are dead because of some weird cult hiding out I the forest kidnapping and eating them?" Jimmy looked disgusted, he didn't have the stomach to hear these types of things. "Pretty gruesome, I hope they find these bastards soon!" Sonya smiled as they said their goodbyes, heading back into the apartment, putting the paper down on the table. "Guess RPD wasn't doing a good job, they're sending in the S.T.A.R.S to investigate the cannibals in the Arklay mountain." Steven looked at her with a blank stare there was times he was disconnected even with her, she often wondered where his mind went. His eyes turn black, he stares off into space before snapping out of it. "RPD is kind of useless. Mostly the reason why I didn't join them after the military."

_May 1, 1998_

_Sonya went back to J's bar after a week of not hearing from Rick. The regulars were happy to see her, as she went in as if nothing happened. "Can we talk?" she said to Rick as he looked at her and nodded as they both went into his office. That night he fired her. He wouldn't forgive her for lying to him and everyone else around, he thought it was best that she just never come to J's or anywhere near him again. She felt sad, he was so great to her throughout the year and truly been there for her, but now he throws it all away like she meant nothing to him. "Rick please…just think about this…" Sonya could feel the tears building up in her eyes. He refused to look at her. "I can't…I'm sorry. Please leave". Sonya took a deep breath as she wiped her tears, she said her goodbyes to the customers and exited the bar. She felt numb, sadness took over her. She couldn't believe she just lost a friend, like she was just an old dish rag to be thrown away. Sonya not paying attention she stepped off the curb into the street._

"_GIRL! HEY GIRL!" She barely heard the man yelling at her. Within a moment she felt someone tackle her, she had no time to react as they both flew into the air, the man rotating his body, so he landed on the hard concrete and Sonya on top of him. A transport truck flew past them both on the road hocking its horn on the way "YOU CRAZY BITCH WATCH YOURSELF" yelled the man in the truck speeding by. "You could have just gotten killed! Why the hell is going on in your head?" The man scolded her. Sonya didn't realize who it was for the moment, as she adjusted herself off him finally looking at him for the first time, still not saying a word. Heels clicked on the ground behind her. "Are you both done yet? Steven we have places to go, and risking your life for some stupid girl was not in the list today!" hearing her thick German accent, Sonya finally snapped into reality. "Omg, I'm so sorry I must have been…" she just went quiet looking down at the ground in embarrassment. "Bertha go on without me, I'll meet you. I want to make sure this one gets home safe." Sonya looked up at Steven as he glared at Bertha. These two had a weird relationship from the beginning. Sonya couldn't figure out if they were together or not. "Fine, your ass is on the line then." She said in a snarky manner before strolling off. Steven walked Sonya home, they both were silent when they stopped at the door. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she looked up at the tall mysterious man. "Thank you" she said. As he nodded, both staring into each other eyes. After a moment he asked her to dinner for the following day, she agreed to it._

"Do you think S.T.A.R.S will be able to find these cannibal cultists?" Sonya asked as she read the paper. "It's kind of scary how close to home this is, don't you think? Out of all the places in the world we have a cannibal cult in Raccoon City." Steven looked at her, he wasn't sure how to answer her. He knew damn well it wasn't some cannibal cult, but he couldn't tell her anything. It was bad enough she was already on Umbrella's radar due to who her parents were. For now, he played dumb he knew eventually she'd come to find out the truth about him. "Hopefully S.T.A.R.S can do a much better job than the RPD, I mean this is what they are actually trained for." Sonya smiled as she finished off her breakfast. "I have a meeting with Alyssa, she's trying to get me a job at the Raccoon paper! She's going introduce me to her boss and see how it goes from there." Sonya left the table and got dressed, it wasn't long before she headed out the door for the day.

The sun was shining bright as the heat started to become unbearable. Meeting Alyssa at the paper she joined her into her office. Steven was a little controlling, he didn't like it when Sonya left the house without a purpose or didn't know what she was up to. "Did he buy it?" Alyssa looked at her with concern. "I think so, he didn't argue against it." Alyssa couldn't understand why Sonya allowed this man she met a few months back just move in with her, she didn't like him there was something off about him and the women he was always with, but Alyssa was going to get to the bottom of this and find out who he really is eventually, but for now they have bigger things to worry about. "Do you think S.T.A.R.S will find the people responsible for the 9 murders?" Alyssa looked at Sonya for a moment it's like she had some sort of Deja Voo. "I feel this has happened before, I can't remember when or really make it out. But I don't think it's a cult out in the forest murdering people, because people have also been mauled by animals. Maybe there's a rabies outbreak that the government is keeping a low down on?" Sonya wanted to go investigate herself, but she didn't want to end up like the nine, even though as Alyssa would say a good reporter is never scared to get down and dirty. Steven had been teaching her moves and taking her to a gun range. She needed to be ready for anything. What if one or two of these maniacs came into town and came at her. Steven just wanted to train her so she's able to take care of herself when he wasn't around.

Sonya and Alyssa still haven't found new leads on her parents' death it was starting to become a pointless. "What if we get hired on with Umbrella, get right in there we can dig deep?" Alyssa thought about her suggestion. "They know who you are, I could probably get an in access. I've been trying to get a hold of a friend who works in the labs, but I haven't heard from them in weeks." Sonya sighed she hate that after all these years, she hasn't found any truth. Why did Umbrella murder her family? She left Alyssa's office, they try and meet up once every two weeks. Leaving the office, she went to the store to run a few errands before heading back to the apartment.

Bertha went up the fire escape and in through the window of the girl's apartment. Standing in the living room she looked around hearing the shower running. The place was too small for Bertha's liking, the colours scheme didn't match this girl was all over the place and it disgusted her. She liked her place to look plain and white, it made everything appear a lot cleaner. Hunk stepped out of the bathroom in a towel interrupting Bertha's thought. His abs we defined, and his body was perfect she could see exactly why this girl was falling for him, Hunk was perfection a man with zero emotions. He was the type of guy Bertha would love to dig her claws into. "Tell me you're not falling for this basic girl Hunk?" Hunk deviously smirked at Bertha, no one knew why he was here with Sonya or what his plan was. The mission was to keep an eye on the girl, and if she got too involved with Umbrellas business to take her out. But not Hunk he had to go a step further and become romantically involved with this one. "You may have to kill her; do you think you can follow through after having your dick in her?" Bertha wasn't even sure why she cared, humans meant nothing to her, but Hunk was different and why he was attached to this one baffled her mind.

Hunk grunted at her comment, as he walked toward the drawer pulling out a pair of pants and putting them on before releasing the towel on the floor. "Is there a reason why you're here?" He said glaring at Bertha. He often wonders what it would be like to shoot the medic in the head and watch her die. He never understood why she was his partner, but he figured she was little jealous of Sonya which meant she'd eventually become a threat to his pet. "An outbreak happened at the mansion. Unknown cause and everyone are dead. This could be bad news for the rest of Raccoon City if Umbrella doesn't send us in to clean up now." Hunk looked at Bertha, she was right the head at the mansion really fucked this up. "Word on the street, they sent in Bravo S.T.A.R.S last night but no one has heard from them since. This isn't good for Umbrella, but assume Wesker has this all under control?" Bertha let out an infectious laugh. "Albert Wesker is a joke, if Umbrella was smart they wouldn't trust him for one second." Hunk looked at her pacing in the apartment. "We'll we're just going to have to see what happens after Wesker sends in Alpha team and the outcome before another decision is made. I don't think Alpha team will make it out, and that just means we'll be sent in for clean up." Bertha agreed and headed towards the window to leave. "Don't' fall for the girl Hunk it will jeopardize everything that is planned." Bertha was gone. Hunk finished getting dressed before Sonya returned. He didn't like the fact she was working with Alyssa, she was nosey and bad news. He didn't believe that Alyssa was getting Sonya a job, she knows he disapproves of her friendship with her. Alyssa was someone we're going to have to get rid of down the road for sure, especially if he wanted to keep Sonya alive.

Sonya strolled through door seeing Steven on the couch reading the newspaper. Alyssa always makes her question her judgement when it came to him. Like how weird it was he first started appearing when she was getting close to finding out what happened to her parents. How suddenly, she's in a relationship with this man who was probably 10 years older than her. To be honest Sonya didn't know much about Steven other than he was handsome and had the most perfect body she'd ever seen. He also was amazing at hand to hand combat and want to learn more. Steven looked up at her smiling. His eyes looked troubled but that was Steven every day.

**Two**

**July 21st**

**S.T.A.R.S Alpha team on drugs, Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Brad Vickers, Rebecca Chambers and Barry Burton all suspended indefinitely. Due to the horrendous murders of the Bravo team and Spencer's mansion blowing up.**

Sonya was reading the paper at the table, "That's weird I knew Rebecca, we went to high school together that girl is practically a genius, she wouldn't do drugs. She's too sweet, I'm also surprised she made it as S.T.A.R.S she's my age?" Steven looked at Sonya and could see the concern and doubt in her face of someone who may or may not have been her friend. He knew little about the S.T.A.R.S and didn't care for them, they would never be as elite as the U.S.S and he knew that. A phone was ringing but it wasn't her house phone. Steven got up and answered a cell phone that was in his pocket. Sonya thought that was weird, she had never seen him with it. "Who is that"? Where did you get that phone?" she questioned as he turned and glared at her to shut up. Whoever he was speaking to he was very quiet about it. Cheating ran through her head, but why would he answer the phone in front of her. It also wasn't one of those big bulky ones either this one was higher tech. "I have to go for a couple of days, but I'll keep in touch." He looked at her as she stared at him confused and hurt, but he didn't have time to think about her, so he gave her a kiss on the cheek and grabbed a bag from the closest leaving the apartment. Sonya stood there dumbfounded for a moment watching him exit her apartment, the fact she didn't even see his bag earlier means this was a plan. He had planned to leave all along today. But why? Did it have something to do with the S.T.A.R.S?

She felt a pit of sadness in her stomach. She couldn't believe what just happened, not only did Steven just up and leave without saying much, she didn't even get to ask what was happening. Who was this guy? Anger hit as she picked up the phone and called Alyssa, she explained the situation, but it wasn't long before she stopped pacing in her apartment there was a knock at her door. "Hold on, someone's at my door." Putting the phone down, she looks through the peephole. It was short man, wearing a trench coat and fedora. Sonya took a deep breath in and opened the door "Can I help you?" The man didn't give off a run for your life vibe. Actually, he didn't give off any vibe. "You don't know me, but I am Trent and I have some information for you that you may want to look at." Sonya looked down at his hands holding an envelope, and the writing on it was something she recognized. She had gotten one in the mail and Rick had gotten one as well which was the leading cause of their friendship ending. Sonya snatched it from Trent's hand "What is this?" she was angry and hurt, why did this man want to ruin her life. "You will soon find out." He turned and left without another word. Sonya could hear Alyssa on the phone asking her what was going on. Sonya opened the envelope to see Steven and Bertha and other people together.

"Alyssa you need to come over now…" Sonya just stared at the information that this Trent guy gave her. Tear streaming down her face. It wasn't long before Alyssa showed up at her door and let herself in. Just looking at Sonya she knew something was terribly wrong. "He's with Umbrella" she said just above a whisper. Alyssa sat down beside her looking at the file. "Who gave this to you?" Alyssa looked concerned for the broken-hearted girl. She had been through so much and now this. "Some guy named Trent" Alyssa hadn't heard the name before, so he wasn't someone she knew. Alyssa had set up a meeting to speak with Jill Valentine later in the day about what really happened in the mansion, maybe she would know who Trent was. Sonya looked at Alyssa as she comforts her. "You'll be okay. I can't believe it didn't occur to me these people could be umbrella. I don't know why I didn't pick up on it beforehand. I always knew there was something wrong." Alyssa felt bad as Sonya looked at her "It's not your fault, he... I don't know came in at the right time I guess." Sonya wiped her face and got off the couch. "I need to get my locks changed now." Sonya realized that this Hunk could enter her apartment at any time as he had keys to it. "God I'm so stupid!" She yelled. "This whole damn time he had been playing me, he had known just staying close, watching me but why?!" Alyssa was reading some notes that was in the file. "Did you read everything?" Alyssa asked as Sonya shook her head.

"There's a document here explaining your parent's murder. They were working with Annette and William Birkin on some virus, and the Birkin's wanted full rights of it because it would make them millions. Unfortunately, your parents wouldn't take the money and give up full rights to them and they were murdered by U.S.S. Your grandmother must have known all of this and she wasn't crazy after all…"

Sadness hit Sonya even more as she sat down on her hardwood floor and just bawled her eyes out. Alyssa couldn't stand to see Sonya like this, she felt sad maybe a little pity the girl has been through so much. Picking up the phone she called Rick. She knew out of all the people he'd be able to calm Sonya down although they were not on speaking terms Alyssa knew the feeling Rick had for Sonya, he wouldn't let her suffer like this.

Rick called out to Cindy "I need you to take over the bar for right now, I have something I need to take care of and I'm not sure when I'll be back." Rick took his apron off and headed out the door. He wasn't sure what this was completely about, he hadn't spoken to Sonya in months and last he heard she was with that guy. Rick had a bad feeling about the man the moment he saw him walk into the Gym that morning, but it was practically his fault she ran into another man's arms after dismissing her like she meant nothing. "I swear to god if he laid a hand on her, I'll kill him" rick said to himself as he headed up into Sonya's apartment. Alyssa let him in and he saw Sonya just sitting on the floor. "She hasn't moved" Alyssa said looking concerned. Rick sat down beside Sonya and just held her. "What's happening?" as Alyssa showed him the photos. "Where did she get these?" Alyssa sighed as she looked at Sonya still not saying anything. "A man named Trent". Ricks eyes open wide as he knew that name. Was it the same person who gave him the envelope on Sonya to begin with? "Looks like our friend Trent here is up to something, but what?" Alyssa looked at him concerned. "You've met Trent?" Rick nodded as Sonya finally came too looking up at him. "He was the man who gave me the information on Sonya." Alyssa and Sonya looked at each other. Sonya finally pulled herself together getting herself off the ground and helping Rick up. She began pacing "What do we know about Spencer's mansion? I mean, it blows up, S.T.A.R.S are suspended and dead, and "Hunk" and the U.S.S are there for clean up?" Alyssa nodded. "I have an off the record interview with Jill Valentine soon, I can find out more information on what truly went down. Though her being Dick Valentines daughter, I'm not sure how open and trusting she maybe with vital information." Alyssa grabbed her purse and left the apartment. Rick and Sonya stood there quietly. Sonya didn't realize how much she missed him, she had been so consumed with this Steven that she forgot about the hurt Rick caused her by walking out of her life. "I'm sorry…" He said looking at her. "I feel this is my fault and maybe over exaggerated about your age you wouldn't be in this situation right now." Sonya smiled at Rick and just gave him a hug, she didn't think it was his fault. Sonya got weird vibes when she met "hunk" but was so drawn to his looks she ignored them.

"Hunk report" Bertha stood waiting patiently as she searched under the rubble for dead bodies. "I found the Tyrant, or at least pieces of him." Hunk looked around trying to find Wesker but came up short. the other U.S.S were looking around packing up any signs of the virus they could and placed them in crates. "Millions of dollars gone down the drain. But the question is how did the virus leak out here?" Bertha looked at Hunk "Rumor has it Wesker did, S.T.A.R.S was getting to nosey and he wanted to get rid of them and yet he underestimated them." After the last crate will filled, the group regrouped back to the chopper and headed to NEST with the crates. "Chief Irons has the rest of the RPD at bay until we get this investigation over with." Hunk and Bertha were the last one off the scene. "What are you going to tell the girl?" Hunk hadn't thought about Sonya it was really none of her business where he went or why. His mission was to keep tabs on the girl, unfortunately he began developing an obsession over her. She was gorgeous, young and naïve but he couldn't help but want to protect her as well. He knows exactly what Umbrella is capable of, but his mission will always come first.

**Three**

Rick offered to stay to keep Sonya Company, but she declined it. She wasn't sure how Steven would react if he came home to Rick in the house and given, he was umbrella what he would do. They agreed to meet up for breakfast tomorrow. Sonya locked her door, leaning up against it feeling numb to the whole situation. Picking back up the file she looked through it.

September 1, 1998

It had been a little over month since Sonya saw Steven, she hadn't even heard from him. The curfew was still up in the city even though there hadn't been any more murders. Sonya sat down at the bar chatting with Alyssa and Rick, she had never been happier in her life having the two people she cared about by her side again. "Do you guys think maybe we should just get out of the city? I mean look what happened in the mountains and what Jill told you." Both looked at her not sure how to take her comment but Raccoon City was their home. The Mansion incident was a disaster, they were positive the rest of the situation would be contained and no more issues would arise. "We fight for what is right, and exploiting Umbrella for who they are needs to happen whether it be today or a year from now." Alyssa said as she wasn't able to get any more information from any of the other S.T.A.R.S they seemed to be have disappeared. Sonya agreed. Cindy entered the bar for her shift, she looked tired probably another long night with Kevin dealing with his drunken hotmess. "I should get going I have some stuff I need to do." Saying goodbye to Alyssa, Rick offered to come help Sonya and let Cindy run the bar for the day.

Sonya knew a conference was going on down by the Raccoon Police Department, Mayor Harris and Umbrella had some sort of announcement. Both Sonya and Rick stopped to watch. Rick grabbed Sonya's hand holding it, they had gotten a lot closer since Steven left and Rick came back into her life. She felt guilty like she was cheating but Steven just disappeared. She often felt he was watching her in the shadows and wished he'd come out and talk to her, but he was busy with a corrupt corporation. After the conference Rick and Sonya walked back to her place, they were both quiet because they didn't know who would be listening in on their conversation. Her apartment window was open as she felt the breeze come through. "I don't remember leaving it open" she whispered to Rick as she went to shoe closet and grabbed her bat. Rick took it from her as he slowly crept around her apartment making sure no one inside. Sonya saw flowers on the side of her bed as she walked towards them. The card read "I'm sorry – Hunk" and she noticed the folder Trent gave her was open with the photo's laying on the bed. He knew but why couldn't he stick around and talk to her. Rick saw the flowers and jealousy hit him, as he grabbed Sonya and just kissed her. To his surprise she kissed him back as they both indulged in the moment. Sonya stepped back once they were done, her feelings conflicted and confused. "I'm sorry, I had to, you deserve so much better than that Umbrella scum and I've loved you from the moment I've met you." Sonya smiled at Rick as she placed her hand on his cheek. She wasn't expecting this at all, but decided if Hunk was done then it was best she moved on to.

September 20th 1998

_Sonya you need to wake up now _her eyes opened as she stared at the ceiling. The dreams were back, she hadn't had them in a while probably because she felt safe having Steven by her side every night, but when he left dark thoughts were creeping back in. Rolling out of bed she got up and stumbled into the kitchen to grab herself some water. It was 3am and she felt wide awake. Looking out her window sipping her water the streets were quiet, as she climbed onto her fire escape just sitting there watching over the streets. Looking down she saw a man, who resembled Steven. He was watching her as she watched him. "Steven? She called out?" She felt excitement and nervousness as she got up and headed down the fire escape, but by the time she reached the streets he was gone. She was with Rick now, and she was happy but she just wanted to talk to Steven, she wanted her closure, to feel his touch one last time. What was happening at Umbrella that he couldn't come back after the day he left? She had a bad feeling.

NEST HAS BREACH CRITICAL LEVELS FOLLOW EVACUATION PROTOCOL

The alarms were going off all over, while B.O.W's were released killing everything in site.

Employees screaming as they run for safety, monsters they created were killing them all one by one. U.S.S wasn't anywhere to be found. "I thought they were supposed to protect us?" One Dr. Yelled into the camera. The blood of the employee splattered all along the camera. William was behind trying to get the sample of the T and G-virus together to sell to the government. As he closed the case a group of U.S.S stepped in.

Sonya heard a strange noise behind her she turned around seeing a man moaning and stumbling drunk towards her. "The hell, what's wrong with you?" The man didn't respond he just kept walking towards her zombie like. Sonya saw he was slow, so she ran around him as he attempted to grab her, falling on his face. She stared at him with disbelieve as he slowly tried to get up, she ran and climbed back up her fire escape to call the police. He looked dead, his clothes were torn and he had blood on him. It wasn't long before the police showed up. Sonya watched from her fire escape, the red and blue lights from two cruisers flashed but there was no sign of the man. She went down to give the police her report. Turns out it's not the first time this week there had been weird incident like this. A week ago a girl almost got jumped by someone matching this description. "Probably just some drunk guy, losing his way home." That didn't settle her nerves, this guy definitely wasn't drunk…there was something seriously wrong with him but the RPD wouldn't listen. She didn't' understand why the police in Raccoon were so useless. Sonya went back up to her apartment and fell asleep. She missed Steven, she wish she could talk to him at least one more time, he must know what's really happening.

Morning time hit as the sun poked through her blinds. It was 10am and she was running late for her breakfast with Alyssa at Emmy's Diner. Quickly getting ready and heading out the door she saw the new paper stand; _**Two men dead, one face half eaten. Are the cannibal killers back?**_ Sonya shivered at the article remembering the man from last night. She grabbed her usual coffee from the cart and a paper and headed to Emmy's Diner to meet with Alyssa, to her surprise she saw Rick sitting with her. "Well it's about time you joined us" Alyssa said jokingly. Sonya had a strain look on her face as she sat down putting the paper on the table. "Last night something strange happened" she proceeded to tell them as they both listened carefully. Sonya left seeing Steven part out, she didn't want to worry Rick with something that didn't concern him. "I have a bad feeling something is going to happen, I mean first the cannibal killers, the mansion incident. S.T.A.R.S no longer around and the walking dead? There was a conference with Mayor Harris and Umbrella a few weeks ago and then silence." The three just stared at each other in silence lost in their own thoughts.

Alyssa started talking about her friend who worked for umbrella. "She just disappeared, I went to her apartment last night. Of course no one was home so I lock picked it. From the looks of it no one has been home for weeks she had dirty dishes everywhere, the place was a mess. I have a feeling Umbrella has something to do with her disappearance." Sonya listened as Alyssa continued on. She mentioned finding a report on some human experiments they had been doing, but there was blood all over it and a lot of the words were hard to read. "Maybe they killed her" Sonya blurted out and regretting it the moment Alyssa heard. "Those bastards! Alyssa said as she grabbed her purse and the paper Sonya brought. "I go to go, I need to get to the bottom of this once and for all." Alyssa stormed out moments later leaving Rick and Sonya by themselves. Both of them ordered breakfast and talked the rest of the morning.


End file.
